dplfandomcom-20200214-history
LaGuardia Airport
LaGuardia Airport is a large international airport in the northern area of Queens, New York. It is seen in both eras, and is seen multiple times in the story. Description The airport doesn't feature a detailed map of the runways or roads within the are, but can be seen clearly when driving in the airport. The main terminals are just south of the runway complex, and can be seen when driving through the small loop road. The loop road also leads to car parks and containers on the right side, and storage and hangers on the left. The runways can only be entered from the car park at the right side of the loop road, where a gate leads to a runway. Two large planes can be found at the south-west parts of the runways. They seem to be based on 737s, and cannot be entered or controlled. Another plane can be seen in the middle section of a runway at the north side of the airport. This is the same location where a motorcycle race can be started. Other planes can be seen occasionally taxiing, they can be seen taxing west from the north runways, and are travelling relatively slow. The plane usually stops at the west end of the runway. Cars can be seen driving into the runway section, before halting, and turning around. There are also numerous car parks, both multi-story parking lots and standard parking areas exist. In the 1978 era, a larger parking area is created in place of the construction area featuring the complex of stacked containers outside the airport's main entrance. Access to the airport tarmac itself is very limited in the 1978 era, with the only access point being from the northernmost public road near Ray's Autos. In 2006, the airport's terminal restoration means the frontage itself has three different access points to the runways. Collectibles A total of 6 collectibles appear within or around the airport; 5 tokens in the 1978 era, and 1 in the 2006 era. ;1978 era *Token #1, off the edge of a airport hangar. Requires the play to jump onto the hangar roof and then drive off the highest point edge. (Location • Map • Collected) *Token #2, outside the airport bounds. Requires a jump out of the airport. (Location • Map • Collected) *Token #3, located on the very edge of the airport complex. Requires a jump out of the warehouse area, over the fence and onto the airport approach road. (Location • Map • Collected) *Token #4, off the edge of the airport's multi-story parking lot. Instead requires the play to make their way around the many containers and jump onto the top deck of the parking lot on the final ramp. (Location • Map • Collected) *Token #5, off the edge of the airport's multi-story parking lot, onto the airport loop road. (Location • Map • Collected) ;2006 era *Token #51, found on the edge of the airport's multi-story parking lot. (Location • Map • Collected) Mission Appearances *Gift Wrapped - TK steals bodyguards' SUV found in the airport's parking lot and plants a bomb in it. *Shell Shock - Bishop's weapon and ammo shipment arrives at the LaGuardia Airport, and TK must escape an ambush in the airport's warehouse complex. *Checkpoint Race: Airport - A checkpoint race appears in both eras. Gallery LaGuardiaAirport-DPL-MainBuilding.png LaGuardiaAirport-DPL.png|Overview, 1978. LaGuardia-DPL-Runways.png|Runways. Plane.png|A plane within the airport. Plane-DPL-front.png|A plane on the runway. Navigation Category:Airfields/Airports Category:Public Transport Category:Locations Category:Places in Queens